Severe Embarrasement
by margeauxblack
Summary: Hermione wakes from a long night of drinking in a strange bed, with an even stranger bedfellow. SSHG Chapter 3 up, complete.
1. Chapter 1

So, tell me what you guys think, and if you think it is worthy of continuing, I will :) Read on.

**I own nothing in relation to Harry Potter.**

**Severe Embarrassment**

Hermione was vaguely aware of a pair of arms tightly wrapped around her waist. She was also vaguely aware of a splitting headache, and the all too common feeling of a hangover. She really needed to stop the binge drinking and one night stands. The habbit was losing it's novelty, and she was tired of waking up, faced with the situation of being in a stranger's bed, who she had virtually no memory of from the night before.

Tentatively, Hermione opened her eyes. Her bed partner had long, black hair that was inconveniently shielding his face from view. However, she was dimly aware that that hair was similar to someone she knew. Hermione just couldn't put her hand on who it was.

Slowly, she reached out her hand to sweep the hair out of his face. As her fingers lightly brushed the hair aside, she let out a yelp. The consequences of which were Severus Snape opening his eyes in astonishment, and his face quickly transforming from surprise to mirroring the utter horror that Hermione's must have been displaying.

"Oh my God! Professor Snape? I- um- well, what- I mean to say-" Hermione was at an utter loss for words.

"What happened?" he managed to finish her crudely started sentence, and was apparently at a loss of memory as well.

"Did we- er- I really cant remember what happened last night." Snape hastily spat out, obviously growing more and more uncomfortable as the haze of sleep began to lift.

"I don't think so." Hermione had gained the ability to speak when her. She thankfully noticed that she, as well as Snape were fully clothed.

With that, Snape also realized that they were both fully clothed, and in what appeared to be in one of the rooms of Grimmauld Place. He also realized that they were still wrapped in each other's arms, and quickly released her from his grasp.

The two sat up, trying to figure out how they had gotten there. Hermione remembered the Christmas party at the Burrow, and after drinks at the Leaky Cauldron with the rest of the party, but after that things got hazy for her.

"What happened after the Leaky Cauldron?" Hermione ventured, face red.

"The Weasleys wanted to come here. Apparently there were some Christmas gifts left here, and Molly in her severely inebriated state didn't think that the presents could wait until tomorrow, or today, rather. After that, I really don't remember what happened. There must have been quite a bit more drinking, as I apparently blacked out after that. I suggest we get out of this room before someone finds us, and has questions." Severus, having filled in what blanks he could, got up, and crept to the door.

Hermione was right behind him, eager to get as far away from the situation at hand as possible. Hopefully, everyone had gotten as pissed as they had, and were still passed out somewhere.

The hallway was quiet enough. Now it was just a matter of getting down the stairs, past Mrs. Black, and to the kitchen fireplace to Floo out. The stairs were not a problem. Neither was Mrs. Black. However, when Hermione and Severus entered the kitchen, they were greeted with the table full of Weasleys and Order Members.

"Oi! Look at the lovebirds, finally up from their sleep!" yelled Fred, or George, or Fred.

"Oh god," whispered Hermione, face turning the color of a tomato with lightning speed.

The twin, whichever on he was, was promptly smacked on the back of the head by Mrs. Weasley. "George, DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS! Look at how you've affected poor Hermione, and Severus looks as if he'll straddle the table to ring your neck! If he did, I'm not sure I would stop him for a good five minutes."

"I'd rather like to take you up on that, Molly," Severus growled.

Hermione figured she should say something, seeing as how she was most certainly capable of explaining the present circumstances. "George, do you really think we'd do anything? The two of us just got severely pissed, and ended up passed out in the same bed, that's all. It's just coincidence that we ended up in that –er suggestive position."

She noticed a change in the atmosphere of the room, and looked around to see rather shocked faces. Hermione also noticed Severus's death glare had moved from George to her.

Hermione wasn't exactly sure who was talking due to the increased nausea and feeling of panic that was invading her body, but the phrases, "You slept with Snape?" and "What do you mean, suggestive position?"

_Shit. They didn't know._


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thanks for all of the reviews guys! This was supposed to be a one time deal, but since I've gotten so many reviews, I'll try and continue it. This is Sevvy's POV. More is coming. REVIEW PLEASE!

I don't own anything associated with HP.

**A bungled scowl, snide, and sweep.**

Severus had slept very well. In fact, It was probably the best sleep he had had in a year if you don't could the use of sleeping potions.

He wasn't exactly sure who was wrapped in his arms, but she was warm, and comforting, and he didn't want to ruin it by finding some new breed of coyote ugly when he opened his eyes.

Therefore, he was content in laying there pretending to sleep.

She shifted, signaling that she had woken up. He partly hoped she would go back to sleep as he didn't want to be deprived of the comfort just yet.

He also partly hoped that she would get the hell so that he wouldn't have to face another woman that he didn't, and had no intention of, getting to know.

Then, he felt her reach towards his face.

_Oh Merlin, it's one of _ those_ ones. Wanting to be all cuddly the next day as if we were in a relationship. Bugger, how am I to get out of this one-_

His thoughts were cut short as a yelp was issued from his bed partner. Severus threw his eyes open._ Surely I can't be that horrid to wake up to…_

It took a split second for him to realize who the owner of the shriek was. However, alas, he registered that the horrified face looking at him was that of one Hermione Granger, incessant know-it-all, and the most prized student turned most prized Transfiguration apprentice that Hogwarts had ever seen.

His face quickly mirrored her own, and she began stammering some incoherent drabble.

Severus, seeing that they would be there indefinitely if he didn't help her along, finished her question.

It was enough to get Hermione speaking English again, and they soon concluded that they were in Grimmald Place, and had thankfully NOT slept together. Well, not in the coital fashion anyway.

So, the only thing left to do was get out as quickly and quietly as possible without raising an ounce of attention to themselves. Severus had gotten a lot of practice due to his years as a Death Eater/ Slave of Dumbledore.

The two had almost attained freedom when they walked in on almost every conceivable dullard in the galaxy eating in the kitchen.

One of the bastard offspring of Molly Weasley opened his mouth, saying something to the tone of, "Oi! Look at the lovebirds, finally up from their sleep!"

Severus, from years of observing people, and distilling fear into the hearts impressionable young minds could tell that the present Carbon Copy that had decided to speak was merely trying to get a rise out of someone.

Snape decided that a scowl and a snide remark towards the Weasley would be enough to let him sweep away without anyone suspecting the horror and embarrassment he was still feeling from the minutes before.

As he had already gotten the scowl down, the snide remark was next. Severus opened his mouth to make a threat of some sort when Hermione beat him to it.

"George, do you really think we'd do anything?"

_Why is she talking? She is not about to do what I think she's about to do._

"The two of us just got severely pissed and ended up passed out in the same bed, that's all."

_For the love of God, Granger, stop talking. Please stop talking. Why hasn't she noticed that no one has the slightest idea of what she's talking about? She couldn't possibly be dense enough to keep on talking…_

"It's just a coincidence that we ended up in that –er suggestive position."

_Yes, she can be dense enough to keep talking. Oh, looks like it's dawned on her that something isn't quite right._

Seeing that Hermione had finally realized that she had made a rather big booboo, Severus began to prepare himself for the volcano that was about to erupt in the room.

He saw that Potter's favorite Weasley was a violent shade of scarlet, and about to start steaming from the ears. Molly didn't look much better, and the Carbon Copies were following suit. Potter didn't look much better.

Snape wished that he had not been suckered into attending the Christmas party in the first place, and made a mental note to wring Dumbledore's neck the second he got back to the castle.

"You slept with Snape?"

_Ah, so the young Mr. Weasley is barely registering the conversation._

"What do you mean, suggestive position?"

_There you go, now you're current with the conversation._

Severus glanced at Hermione, who looked as if she was about to vomit, or keel over, or both.

_I guess it's my duty to salvage the situation yet again…_


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not really happy with this ending point, but I've left it hanging long enough. If school/work ever lightens up, I promise to revisit this fic, but until then, this is it!

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter beling to JK Rowling. No profit is made from this work.

Chapter 3

**Lost Marbles, and a Kodak Moment**

"Miss Granger, while there is nothing I enjoy more than seeing steam shoot out of a Weasley's ears, I do have work to do, and it seems as though your companions are about ready to pounce. Should they make a move, I would surely welcome the opportunity to hex them into oblivion, but I don't think I could stomach another one of the Headmaster's lectures. Therefore, I suggest you enlighten the group of your little joke, and let me be on my way."

Hermione looked like she was vaguely aware of Snape speaking, but his words must have been taking a detour to her receptive center, as she took a good five minutes to register what he was saying.

_What is she doing? I'm giving you a way out, Granger. How can someone so supposedly brilliant miss such a perfect set up?_

"Miss Granger, I assure you that this bout of silence would be most appreciated at any other moment, but I really must be going, so if you would please disillusion your friends."

_Good God, the chit has lost her marbles._

Hermione, dimly catching his meaning, plastered a slightly manic grin on her face. That, combined with her prolonged bout of silence gave Severus, and the room in general the impression that she had, indeed finally lost her marbles.

Finally, after about two minutes of the disturbing grin, her senses returned full-throttle.

"Ha! Got you guys! I wish I had a camera right then, it was a complete Kodak moment! Ron, the look on your face was priceless!"

_Oh, thank Merlin she has her wits about her again. Took long enough, the little nitwit._

Potter was the first to comprehend what she was saying, "You mean, you didn't sleep with Snape?"

"Harry, do you honestly believe Professor Snape, or myself would do something like that? George's comment was completely inappropriate, and I decided to let you see just what effect hastily chosen words can have on people." She answered.

Turning to George, "I suggest you think twice before making rude and embarrassing comments about either of us again. Friend or not, I will not hesitate in making you regret it, and I'm sure an encounter with Professor Snape would be infinitely worse."

Looking thoroughly scolded, George muttered an apology, and found something extremely interesting about the glass that had previously held his pumpkin juice.

The rest of the room began to chuckle at Hermione's 'joke', but a few older wizards had noticed the extreme tension that surrounded Snape and Hermione.

The fury of Potter and the Weasley's seemingly abated, and not wanting to spend any more time than necessary in the horrid predicament, Severus began to inch toward the fireplace.

_Please let me escape without any more idiotic occurrences._

"Well, now that my time has been sufficiently wasted, I will take my leave." Severus nodded curtly to a select few order members, his gaze settling on Miss Granger a bit longer than he would have liked it to.

Stepping into the fireplace, he announced the destination of his office, and vanished in a swirl of greenish smoke.

Molly, realizing the horrible state of the house, began bustling people out of the kitchen to help her tidy up the rest of the house from last night.

Not wanting any more attention, Hermione sidled over to the fireplace, stepped in, and waited for the room to empty before activating the Floo.

Luckily, everyone was either too annoyed by Molly, or hung over from the night before to notice her, and they quickly exited the kitchen to placate Mrs. Weasley.

Finally, the last two people stepped out of the kitchen, and the heavy door closed, silencing the voice of Harry trying to explain to Ron what a Kodak Moment was.

Hermione was now blissfully left with her thoughts.

_That was one of the most embarrassing experiences of my life. Never again will I spout a reply without comprehending the situation. Severus was exceptionally helpful though. He could have just thrown me to the wolves, or Weasley's, as it were. _

With that thought, Hermione decided she really must thank Severus for getting her out of that situation.

Throwing down the shimmering powder, she clearly said, "Severus Snape's office, Hogwarts." And with a swirl of green vapor, she was gone.

The End

Okay, I know its not much of an ending, but it leaves room for a sequel!


End file.
